In the related art, when an application is installed in a device (execution device) that executes an application, a server (storage server) manages an application program and an application package (hereinafter, simply referred to as an application), and the storage server may supply the application to the execution device. The execution device installs and executes the supplied application.
As a system handling an application in the related art, it has been known that in a multifunction peripheral in which a license file is embedded, if the license file is passed to the server and is designated according to the user's operation, the server installs an application in the multifunction peripheral by using the designated license file (for example, see PTL 1).
Further, it has been known that an external terminal, an internal terminal, and an application server are registered in a management server, and the application server and the internal terminal establish an encrypted communication path therebetween using an encrypted communication key received from the management server (for example, see PTL 2).
There is also a system that accumulates images captured by an image capture device in an image recording device and distributes the images to an image distribution device as necessary. As such a system, it has been known that a key management device distributes a shared key to image distribution devices and an image reproduction device, and an image recording device receives images distributed from the plurality of image distribution devices, and distributes the images to an image reproduction device (for example, see PTL 3).